


I Hope I Marry You

by DaisyKwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protect Jungwoo at all costs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Lucas wants to marry Junwoo someday





	I Hope I Marry You

Jungwoo stood in front of the microwave waiting patiently for the popcorn to finish. Tapping his fingers on the counter sighing deeply, looking around the room, his eyes landing on a picture of the two that was placed on the wall. Staring at it deep in thought smiling slightly at the memory of when the picture was taken.

_"Lucas, let's take a picture together. I want to remember this day forever," Jungwoo smiled at his boyfriend grabbing his arm and dragging him to the white gazebo. Jungwoo shying walked up to an old couple sitting on the ground having a picnic._

_"Hello, sorry to bother, I was wondering if you could take a picture of my friend and me over by the gazebo?" The old couple smiled and the little old lady nodded and stood up with the help of her husband she walked over to the gazebo where Lucas was sitting. Lucas saw Jungwoo and stood up smiling walking over to him and grabbing him by the waist as Jungwoo handed his phone over to the couple. "Smile!" The lady said, just as she was about to take the picture Lucas kissed Jungwoo._

Jungwoo felt a pair of arms snake around his waist pulling him out of the memory. He turned his head to face Lucas resting his head on his shoulder,

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Jungwoo said taking the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

"Mmm, I was just wondering when you were coming back to the living room so we could watch the movie and eat and cuddle," Lucas said in a sweet voice nuzzling his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Jungwoo chuckled and walked back to the living room with Lucas still attached to him.

"What movie should we watch? Happy? Sad? Funny? What?" Jungwoo said crouching down in front of the movie shelf.

"Mmm... Sad, then we can watch a happy movie and fall asleep in each other's arms on the couch," Lucas said tapping his chin with his pointer finger. Jungwoo nodded and put in Marley & Me then laid on the couch next to Lucas who automatically wrapped his arms around Jungwoo's waist.

\--

 

"That was so sad," Jungwoo sniffled into Lucas' chest, "Shhhh it's okay baby, it's okay. It's just a movie," Lucas sniffled and stroked the back of his boyfriends head pulling him in closer.

"Want me to change the movie to a happy one now?" Lucas asked as if he was talking to a kid who was crying. Jungwoo swiftly nodded and wiped his face and nose with some tissue. Lucas got up and made his way over to the movie self and picked out another movie and put it in the DVD player pressing play he laid back down with Jungwoo. Lucas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and snuggled him in closer, digging his head into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent and shutting his eyes tight and sighing into Jungwoo's neck. Jungwoo put his hand on Lucas' that was on his hip and turned to face him.

"I love you," Jungwoo whispered softly caressing his face before closing his eyes and resting his hand back on Lucas'. Lucas smiled and let out a breathy sigh, "I love you too," looking down at his snoring boyfriend he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I hope I marry you someday, I love you so much," Lucas whispered barely audible staring at Junwoo lovingly.


End file.
